Just for the Record
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Hiccup thinks Astrid kisses him only to avoid getting in trouble, but he should know her better than that. HTTYD OneShot.


**Hi guys! First off, sorry for the lame summary. I couldn't think of what to put down, lol. Secondly, I've got another HYYTD fanfic for you! Lol, I know I should stop, but I can't. :P I don't know how this idea came up, but I hope that I did an okay job at making it both funny and fluffy, lol. Hope I didn't go _too_ out of character with this couple. Also, sorry for the lack of Toothless. :[ Thanks for reading!**

**Nope, still don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

"Astrid, what did you do!?" Hiccup nearly shouted when they both got to his room.

It was obvious he didn't really want an answer, just an explanation, but Astrid played along anyway.

"I...cleaned." She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

He almost got into his goofy love sick stage he usually gets into every time Astrid kisses him, but he managed to cover it up quickly. "But...everything...it's all..." He couldn't make out words.

"Organized," Astrid offered. "The word you're looking for is organized."

Hiccup wasn't usually a very messy person, but his bedroom/work place was quite a pig pen. Scattered everywhere was always papers, tools and sometimes even garbage. He was a genius, but a very messy genius.

The worst part is, he either didn't care or didn't take notice, 'cuz he'd invite Astrid to his room anyway, despite it's awful condition.

It was only a matter of time before she had gotten sick of it and enrolled Toothless to help her clean the place up a bit. The surprise was supposed to be a good thing, but judging by how Hiccup was reacting at the moment, Astrid wasn't so sure he thought so.

"Yes, I can see that," Hiccup replied to his girlfriend's previous comment. "But..." Again, the boy searched for words, flustered. "This is _your_ kind of organized, Astrid. Mine, well, it wasn't the tidiest, but at least I knew where everything was!"

He ran [as best he could] to his desk. "I mean, where's all the papers that were here? All my sketched ideas? I promised Toothless I'd make him a more comfortable harness to match his new prosthetic tail wing, and how am I to do that without-"

Astrid rolled her eyes before interrupting him. "Check the desk drawers."

Hiccup obediently opened the top left drawer of his desk. "Oh, well that's rather nice." But, before he was completely satisfied, he found something else to pick at. "Okay, but what...about this?" His good foot gestured at a flattened log beside the edge of the desk.

She sighed, exasperated. "What about it, Hiccup?" She wasn't sure what the log was even for. If she had gotten rid of it like she wanted to, he probably wouldn't have even noticed. But Toothless had insisted it stay.

"Well, usually it's...over there," He pointed across his room. "At the foot of my bed."

Astrid raised an eyebrow and pulled the log across the floor, placing in front of his bed. She gave him a look as if to say, "Satisfied?"

Hiccup nodded, but he was still too stubborn to let her off so easy. "What about this?" He said, picking at the first thing he could find, again. He grabbed at the small item hanging in his window. He paused, flipping it in his hand. "What is this, anyway?"

Astrid held her hands behind her back innocently. "It's a light catcher," She smiled. "When the light shines through, it brings a flood of colors to the room. A rainbow type light." She tried not to giggle through the description of it. It sounded so...not viking-y.

"It's kinda girly, isn't it?"

"Girly?" She questioned.

"Look at me!" He said, putting a hand to his chest. "Do I look like I care for a color flooded room?"

Astrid strolled towards him, slowly. "Do I not bring a flood of colors to your room?" She batted her eyelashes, teasingly, putting Hiccup in the exact place he didn't want to be.

His cheeks burned and he immediately turned his head back to the hanging glass. "It's just...I don't like it. It's too girly and...kinda cheaply made."

Astrid mock-scoffed and crossed her arms. "I happened to make that light catcher, thank you very much." Sure, she only made it to mess with him, but she chose to keep that last bit to herself.

_Oops_, Hiccup thought. "Did I say girly and cheaply made? I-I meant extremely tough and...very well-crafted."

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him so softly on the lips, he wasn't even sure they had even touched. When it ended, Hiccup and Astrid just stared at each other for a long moment, before bursting into quiet laughter. Hiccup then slumped onto his bed, followed by Astrid, barely leaving his side.

"Thanks...for cleaning up a bit," He said, completely giving in. "It's nice. I'm sure I'll get used to it...eventually."

"You will," Astrid agreed, placing her hand on his cheek. She kissed him again, thankful that this time Hiccup actually kissed back.

He broke the kiss. "Just for the record, you can't go kissing me all the time, just to get out of trouble."

Astrid grinned, shaking her head. She leaned close, as if getting ready to kiss him yet again, but when their lips were only an inch apart, she pulled back.

"Just for the record," She said, her voice barely a whisper. "I don't kiss you to get out of trouble. I kiss you just so I can see that goofy grin of yours, afterward."

"Goofy grin?" He asked. "You mean like this?" Hiccup made a funny face, scrunching his eyes and hanging his mouth open so his tongue could stick out.

Astrid smirked. "No." Her index finger tapped the bottom of his chin, shutting his mouth. She grabbed tightly to his vest and pressed her lips firmly against his, letting all her being flow into that one kiss. When she finally broke away, she focused on Hiccup's face, breathless.

There it was, just like she knew it'd be. "_That_ goofy grin." He looked so cute then. It took all she had in her not to kiss him again. She giggled as he tried to free himself from the grin, but even he knew it was useless.

"You know," Hiccup spoke up, his face becoming the right color again. "You have a goofy grin, too."

She punched his arm, lightly. "I do not!"

"Yep, after we kiss, you always get this funny look on your face," He explained. "It sorta looks like this." Hiccup demonstrated, making a face that could only be described as completely nerdy. Pursing her lips, Astrid tackled him onto the bed.

"Take it back!" She insisted, trying to hold back a laugh, but failing miserably.

Hiccup stubbornly shook his head, chuckling along with her.

Curious at what the sudden commotion was, Toothless ran into the room. When he noticed it was just Astrid and Hiccup playfully fighting, he relaxed, lied down and closed his eyes.

Pinning him to the bed, Astrid leaned down 'till their noses were touching. "Just for the record," She said, slightly out of breath. "If there _is_ actually a "record"; I'm totally winning."

Hiccup nodded his head in obvious defeat. "I know."

* * *

**:] I love me some Hiccup/Astrid, lol. Comments are love.**


End file.
